


Who's to Blame?

by JoeyDrewKinnie



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Knives, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Murder Husbands, Totally didn't forget Sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyDrewKinnie/pseuds/JoeyDrewKinnie
Summary: Who is the imposter? Who's to blame? Did Mark successfully get away with murder? Hmm..let's see.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Who's to Blame?

**_The Skeld_ **

**_Two imposters remain_ **

_ There is a heavy chatter from the cafeteria area, many of the crewmates are seated together on the benches at the tables. Each member had on a different color spacesuit and some had little crewmates following them around. Some laughs and occasional chuckling and shouting followed as everyone tried to decide whether or not they needed partners or to go solo. Around the crewmates was the starlit background of the galaxy outside, stars and small asteroids going past as the ship flew quietly.  _

_ "If I'm honest, I'd feel safer with Felix." Corpse admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders and lifted his fingers to adjust his mask. His opposite hand messed with his messy black locks as he yawned softly.  _

_ "Aw, I'm glad Corpse..I'm fine teaming with Corpse if anyone else wants a partner?" Felix replied with an amused chuckle accompanying that reply, his little crewmate sitting on his shoulders. This brought some more chatter where people leaned in on the table discussing teammates and teams. Though eventually it was decided to have some split up while others went together to finish tasks. _

_ Most people agreed to keep Mark heavily monitored so he wouldn't turn and try to use reverse psychology- that was if he was the imposter. Which meant he was accompanied by Bob and Wade, the only two guys that the team trusted with him even if they originally wanted to put Jack or Ethan there they settled for them. Only a couple of crewmates were alone Jack, Ethan, Matpat and Ryan. Only because they were most trustworthy and not thought to be imposters. _

_ It was quiet in the halls as Pewdiepie and Corpse walked around to Admin. The task was card swipe and as soon as they saw, there was snickering from Felix as Corpse groaned and facepalmed. "I'm horrible at this man! I swear I am!" He replied, folding his arms as he reluctantly joined Felix at the computer.  _

_ "Don't worry, I got this man." Felix said through small snickers and Corpse chuckled nodding with a sigh. Pewds heard Corpse say a soft 'yeah' and he eyed the other as he swiped the card through the scanner and it chimed to show it worked successfully. One task finished. _

_ "..Jag vill dö.." Corpse mumbled under his breath as his hands ran through locks of raven hair and he shook his head in response. He hated how bad he was at task since most people would immediately point fingers at him being the imposter when he indeed was just bad at the swipe at times. But Felix had got it easily and it made Corpse feel embarrassed by how bad he was. _

_ There was a heavy pause that followed while Felix placed the card in his wallet and placed it in the spacesuit pocket. It was so quiet despite the distant joking and sound of feet landing on the metal tiled floor. Maybe it was just him but Felix felt dread even when he let his shoulders go lax and a soft sigh left his lips, which caught Corpse's attention. "You gonna be alright?" He responded sounding worried thoroughly about the other to which the swedish man smiled waving a hand to the side in dismissal.  _

_ "Oh me? I'll be fine, it might take time to ease all this tension but I'm good." Felix whispered looking to the side at the smaller crewmate on his shoulder and Corpse placed a hand on his opposite shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. That warranted a soft expression from Felix who nodded yet again but before he could speak there was a bright red light that flashed in the halls and a loud siren ringing through the hallways. _

**_A dead body had been reported._ **

_ Both Corpse and Felix shared equally fearful expressions as they made their way towards the cafeteria quickly and cautiously. Everyone was crowding in from separate hallways and were slipping onto the benches chatting in confusion, Jack standing in front of the emergency button. Who got killed was the question running through everyone's mind as they set their attention on Seán who was wiping tears.  _

_ "So uhm I bet you are wondering who got killed..it uh..was Ethan." Jack whispered a slight break sounding his voice as he gulped and silence echoed in the room. Most mourning in quiet silence but also judging in venomous ways.  _

_ "I bet it was Mark."  _

_ "I mean he framed Jack last time." Ryan shrugged in response chuckling softly when he received a couple knowing looks from Bob and Jack.  _

_ There came the first accusation from Felix who half laughed at the joke making Mark jump up pointing across the table. "No! No! I was with Wade and Bob in Security, how do we know it wasn't you!?" Mark called back narrowing his eyes to which Felix glared back slamming his hands on the table. "I was in Admin with Corpse! Din lögnare!!" Felix growled furrowing his brows in anger.  _

_ "Shut up! Everyone!" Matthew called out from across the table catching everyone's attention mostly from surprise due to him raising his voice. Silence again. Crewmates settled in their seats trying to regain their composure "We can't go pointing fingers yet especially after that has been our downfall multiple times..I vote we skip just to be safe?" He questioned gesturing out to the crew who sighed and nodded in agreement. _

_ Now we follow Wade, Bob and Mark who are making their way to Storage to go refill fuel cans. "I can't believe Felix just accused me like that! I'm not always the imposter." Mark grumped angrily ruffling his hair as Wade and Bob followed besides him.  _

_ "There's just a lot of tension in the crew right now. Don't let it get to you Mark, I'm sure he didn't mean it..plus it sounded like a joking retort too." Bob replied looking over at Mark frowning though as they entered and Mark settled down taking the can quietly. "This is gonna be a while though." Mark muttered huffing while Wade and Bob helped carry gas cans to the lower and upper engines.  _

_ Meanwhile Mat was walking down the hallway searching for tasks to do before he paused and blinked hearing the distant creak of a vent. As soon as he turned he halted and gulped at the shotgun pointed up to him. It sounded through that hall though some rooms drowned the sound by loud engines or the sounds of space but it was a good thing that Pewdiepie was with Corpse in the adjacent room.  _

_ "Åh jävla.." Felix cursed averting his eyes from the body with a gulp trying to not throw up. Blood stained the floor in front of them, it was horrific. The two men eyed each other wearily before Pewds sounded the body report yet again. _

**_Two dead._ **

_ On the way they crossed paths with Wade, Bob and Mark who had just finished up their tasks. "Did you see who died?" Wade asked, looking over Mark's shoulder, a concerned frown coming. Both men nodded sorrowfully and Corpse answered.  _

_ "Matthew, I'm not sure if they're targeting out of the blue people or being specific. Like taking out one of the smarter people in the group will put us at a disadvantage against the imposters. The only person I'm suspicious of right now is Ryan. He's been awfully quiet." Corpse responded by fixing his glove with a soft huff.  _

_ Though reluctantly the group continued towards the cafeteria quietly and Felix pulled Mark aside to talk him looking regretful. "I'm sorry, for uh being a jerk I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He rubbed the back of his neck frowning, getting a surprised look from Mark who shrugged and simply hugged Pewdiepie. _

_ "Nah man, no hard feelings, now let's get that imposter?" Mark asked chuckling and Felix nodded a slow cold look coming as he watched him pull away and they started to walk off.  _

**_Click_ ** _.. _

_ - _

**_Meanwhile in the Cafeteria_ **

_ Chaos basically had broken out between the remaining crew, arguing and venom being spit about the two men who had been killed and most were now pointing fingers at Ryan. He's been quiet, done nothing and been closest to vents, that was what warranted all these accusations.  _

_ Before anyone knew it, people were voting and unhooking the cap to the eject button. Pewdiepie broke through the chaos and shouted out to the crew. "Everyone cut it out! What the hell is up with y'all?" Felix replied with a frustrated expression coming while the crew settled down and some glanced around noticing Mark's absence. _

_ "Uh where's Mark?" Wade asked looking behind the other crewmates with a tilt of his head. Some looked to Ryan and Felix who had been latest to the meeting, their eyes judgmental looks passing like heavy tension.  _

_ There was a quiet tension before Felix pointed a finger to Ryan. "I was with Corpse! I'd agree with you that Ryan is the most suspicious." He responded quickly biting his lip as he fixed the pair of headphones he wore and petted his little crewmate.  _

_ "So it's settled then? Bob I need your help with this." Seán muttered walking towards Ryan along with Bob following behind. The two of them worked together to haul Ryan towards the door. A loud hissing sounded as air gushed out the jet, gravity pulling forward as the two hauled the flailing Ryan. _

_ "No wait! I swear I was in MedBay!" Ryan screamed helplessly reaching for the bars that were on the wall nearby. It made Wade cringe and look away pained by his friends' screams. Corpse smirked, eyeing Pewdiepie and nodded to the hallway signaling a follow.  _

_ "So who's next?" Felix smirked callously tilting his head towards Corpse who shrugged and gestured to Wade and Bob. The door closed and Ryan was gone leaving four members left and two imposters remaining.  _

_ "We double kill the easiest targets and lead the other to a room and sabotage..it could win the game." He mused his red eyes shining in murderous intents and Pewdiepie lifted his fist nodding.  _

_ "Let's go then..murder husbands?" _

_ "Dork..but yeah murder husbands." _

_ - _

**_Storage_ **

_ While Jack was being taken out by Felix, Corpse worked to keep Bob and Wade occupied in Reactor. He was telling them what he saw and reporting that seeing how Matpat died was horrible. It wasn't too easy to keep them occupied. _

_ Pewdiepie was cleaning his knife and wiping blood from his cheeks as he walked towards the sound of talking, a slight smile coming when he sighted Corpse and gave a thumbs up. "Can you believe everyone is gone though? It's just sad.." Corpse replied looking at the floor as Pewds waited for the cool down on his watch to reload and he pulled out his gun. Which signaled Corpse to reach his in his pocket. _

**_10_ ** _.. _

**_9_ **

**_8_ **

**_7_ **

**_5_ **

**_6_ **

**_5_ **

**_4_ **

**_3_ **

**_2_ **

**_Click._ **

**_Click._ **

**_1…_ **

**_Imposters win._ **

**Author's Note:**

> There's a shipping sense but Corpse and Felix are working as murder besties. It might get a part two with different people, I dunno yet.


End file.
